Qui es-tu vraiment?
by Gothmary96
Summary: Qui est vraiment Lisbeth Salander? Les mystères qui entourent cette jeune femme au look un peu "trash", seront-ils un jour persés? Et si ce jour venait à venir qui serait... celui qui les perseraient?
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour, boujour... C'est moi la merveilleuse contesse de..._**

**_Je rigole, vous aviez remarqué que je citais le Conte Olaphe, du film les Orphelins Beaudelaires? _**

**_Mais bon, fini les inepsies! Je vous présente une nouvelle Fiction et cette fois, j'ai décidé de mêler Millénium et Harry Potter! Cette fois, je me lance dans l'inconnu parce que je n'ai jamais fait de Crossover! _**

**_Ici, je vous présente la vie mystérieuse de Lisbeth Salander qui vient de récemment découvrire qu'une important partie de sa vie. Suite à cette découverte, elle osera... À VOUS DE LIRE!_**

**_Bonne Lecture_**

**_PS: Merci Riingo_Chu! Pour la correction._**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**_Rencontre avec un jeune homme_**

La jeune femme était habituée aux regards dédaigneux et moqueurs que lui lançaient les autres. En particulier les jeunes gens de son âge. De nos jours, les gens qui sortent ne serait-ce qu'un peu des sentiers battus se faisaient regarder comme s'ils étaient je-ne-sais quelle bête de foires. Donc, elle s'y était faite, elle savait qu'elle était excentrique. Les chemins battus ce n'était pas fait pour elle.

Alors, quand elle entra dans le train du 9 ¾, celui en direction de Poudlard, elle s'attira le regard méprisant de quelques curieux, mais poursuivit son chemin vers une cabine libre.

En entrant dans la cabine qu'elle venait de s'approprier, Lisbeth laissa sa valise sur le pas de la porte qu'elle avait au préalable fermé et se laissa aller sur la banquette. Soupirant, Lisbeth regarda ces étranges personnes aller et venir dans le passage, créant un brouhaha incroyable.

Elle porta donc son regard à la fenêtre et vit cet homme, celui qu'elle détestait entre tous : Holger Palmgren, son tuteur. Elle détourna immédiatement le regard et le porta plutôt sur un jeune homme qui se tenait devant la porte. Étrangement, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer.

Elle ne parla pas, attendant qu'il daigne se présenter. C'était la moindre des choses car c'était bien lui qui venait la déranger.

-Lisbeth Salander?

À ce moment, le train démarra et quitta la gare de King Cross.

La concernée laissa donc son regard parcourir le corps de l'importun. C'était un jeune homme de haute taille, svelte, à la droite posture, au teint opalin, aux yeux anthracite et aux cheveux pratiquement de la même teinte que sa peau. Visiblement, elle sut tout de suite à qui elle avait à faire; gosse de riche, arrogant et narcissique.

-Et toi, ton nom? Dit-elle sortant peu à peu de sa léthargie.

-Drago Malefoy. Annonça-t-il en lui tendant la main, une moue dédaigneuse non-feinte sur le visage.

-Pas la peine de te salir… Tes manières de petit bourgeois ne sont guère obligatoires entre nous…

Surpris sur le coup, Drago prit cette remarque comme un véritable affront, mais voyant bien à qui il avait à faire, il se radoucit et esquissa un sourire facétieux, le laissant s'afficher lentement. Il s'accota sur le cadre de la porte et croisa les bras sur son torse, avant de dire;

-Vraiment… Je vais te dire une chose petite punkette! Ici, le respect est primordial et surtout envers les Préfets en chef. Et tes faux airs renfermés, dépressifs et mystérieux ne me touchent pas le moins du monde! Donc, soit tu te plis aux règles soit tu deviens la cible de moqueries en tout genre et je peux t'assurer que personne ne lésinera à insulter une chose dans ton genre…

-Bon, t'as fini…? Dit-elle avec lassitude.

Drago se tut et jeta un regard hargneux à la jeune femme. Puis, il s'attarda à la détailler. Cette femme lui donnait envie de gerber, mais elle exerçait chez lui… -Malgré, le fait qu'il essayait de totalement le nier- une sorte de fascination. Lisbeth était le genre de fille qui portait les cheveux coupés courts d'un noir de jais, un physique frêle, une poitrine quasi inexistante, une peau pratiquement translucide, aux mille et un piercings, aux tatouages multiples et aux vêtements déglingués, sans parler de son maquillage glauque. Il sut immédiatement où la classer; pauvre fille tarée et perturbée qui joue les dures.

-Tu penses à moi en ce moment, n'est-ce pas…?

Drago leva les yeux et les encra dans les siens. Lentement, il essaya de percer les mystères qu'emprisonnaient son esprit, mais bien vite il percuta un mur. Les pensées de cette Salander étaient… Néant. Il n'en revenait pas! Elle… Soit elle ne pensait pas -ce qu'il doutait fortement car personne ne peut pas penser-soit…

-Tu sais que si tu voulais être un minimum subtil, tu…

-Mais comment est-ce possible? Tu ne penses pas?

Lisbeth soupira avant de laisser son regard dériver vers la fenêtre de la cabine.

-Visiblement, tu ne comprends pas le concept du mot respect. Et en tant que…

-Bon, tu vas la fermer avec ce blabla! On t'a déjà dit que t'était vraiment saoulant? Ton respect, je m'en balance! Mon respect se mérite et tu n'es pas prêt de le mériter! Si c'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire, tu sais exactement où se trouve la sortie.

Drago serra les dents et lui dit d'une voix glaciale;

-Je ne m'attarderai point à te parler, petite tarée, mais j'ai le devoir de te servir de guide quand nous arriverons à Prés-au-Lard. Donc, je te conseille de te dépêcher quand le train s'arrêtera. On se retrouve sur le quai, Salander. Lui annonça-t-il avant de prestement quitter le compartiment de la jeune femme.

Après le départ du blond, Lisbeth soupira, puis un faible sourire lui échappa. Tout ce qu'elle avait retenu de sa rencontre avec ce sorcier, c'était qu'il croyait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à penser. Pour sûr qu'elle pensait, mais avec le temps… Elle s'était tellement fermée aux autres que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre du moins en surface. Après tout ce qu'elle avait subi dès son jeune âge, elle savait comment se rendre insensible aux yeux des autres. Même si elle avait le teint presque translucide, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle laissait tout passer. Mais paradoxalement, on l'accusait de souffrir du syndrome d'Asperger.

Quand le train s'immobilisa après ce long trajet, Lisbeth ouvrit les yeux et découvrit avec surprise que le soleil avait été remplacé par la lune et les étoiles. La jeune femme se redressa en position assise et s'essuya les commissures des lèvres avec le revers de la main, puis elle regarda sa valise avec tristesse.

Doucement, elle tira sur la valise et l'ouvrit pour prendre son uniforme. Elle l'enfila avec une pointe d'orgueil. Elle trouvait cet uniforme informe et il ne l'a représentait pas du tout. Soupirant, elle se laissa aller contre la banquette et renfila ses bottes aux allures de motards et, bien sûr, elle avait gardé ses fameux bas filets qui lui conféraient quand même un minimum de style.

Tirant sa valise à travers le train visiblement vide, elle débarqua sur le quai et c'est là qu'elle vit ce jeune homme. Son cœur s'arrêta net et elle crut se consumer de l'intérieur.

* * *

**Voilà qu'en dites-vous? Une petite review? SVP!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alo! Les copains!**

**Voici, le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction! La suite est à venir...**

**PS: Merci à JKR Pour Harry Potter et à Stieg Larson pour Millénium! Et je veux aussi ajouter que tout est à eux sauf... ceci qui vient de moi!**

**Bonne Lecture**

**Gothmary96**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**_Lévitation et révélation_**

-Harry, tu sais bien que je vais déjà en avoir plein les bras cette année! Et en plus il faudrait que… Oh, non! J'en ai déjà assez! Pourquoi ils m'ont foutue à ce poste? Et avec Malefoy, en plus! Se lamenta Hermione Granger.

Effectivement, Hermione Granger, la célèbre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et aussi connue pour être la meilleure amie du Survivant avait été promue au titre de Préfet-en-chef. Déjà qu'elle était très prise par ses études, il fallait qu'elle aide ses deux amis, qu'elle remplisse ses fonctions, qu'elle ait des optimaux à tous les cours et tellement plus… Elle sentait qu'elle perdait tout contrôle sur sa vie!

-Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione! Tu es la meilleure dans tout ce que tu fais… Annonça Ron en plaçant son bras autour des épaules de sa petite-amie.

Soudainement, Ron aperçut une étrange jeune femme sur quai.

-Hey! Regardez… Cette fille à l'air encore plus tarée que Luna!

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers la jeune femme et Hermione se retint de pouffer de rire tandis qu'Harry la regardait avec curiosité.

Quand le regard de Lisbeth et celui d'Harry Potter se rencontrèrent, il eut comme une sorte de champ magnétique invisible qui les entoura.

Harry sentit alors tous ses muscles se tendre et il se pétrifia sur place.

-Harry? Harry? L'appela Hermione, mais Harry ne l'écouta point.

De son côté, Lisbeth ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du jeune homme et cela la troubla au plus haut point. Puis soudainement, un faible murmure lui parvint.

-Salander!

Quand une main ferme se posa sur son épaule ce fut comme si tout n'avait été qu'un songe et elle vit le visage coléreux de Drago Malefoy.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt! Il semble que la ponctualité ne fait en aucun cas parti de tes étranges habitudes!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, te rejoindre n'était pas une priorité, petit bourgeois!

-Regarde là-bas! Dit-il en indiquant le trio. Tu vois la fille aux cheveux de paille et bien elle va te guider! Moi je m'en fous! Sur ces bonnes paroles Drago tourna les talons et alla rejoindre une certaine brune aux airs de pékinois enragé.

-À ta guise… marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers les calèches et en voyant qu'elles n'étaient point attachées à une monture, elle s'interrogea. N'ayant jamais connu le monde de la magie, elle ne savait rien! Elle savait seulement qu'on lui avait caché cette partie de sa vie depuis toujours! Elle se savait sorcière, seulement, depuis deux mois.

_Flash-Back_

_C'était un jour de Juillet, le 14 Juillet plus précisément, elle travaillait depuis peu chez Milton Security. À midi trente-six, elle s'était retrouvée dans le bureau de Dragan Armanskij, le patron, pour des raisons… assez… insolites._

_-Lisbeth… Commença Armanskij en coulant un regard vers la jeune femme au visage inexpressif._

_-Allez! On n'y passera pas toute la journée!_

_Armanskij soupira et continua d'observer sa jeune recrue._

_-Lisbeth… Je voudrais seulement savoir ce qui… s'est exactement passé._

_Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme se soupirer, puis elle s'avachit encore plus dans le fauteuil du bureau de son patron et passa les jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir._

_-Comment pourrais-je le savoir…_

_-Non, mais… Lisbeth! Vous faisiez… léviter Fredrik Strömblad à deux pieds dans les airs sans même le toucher!_

_Lisbeth coula un regard galvanisant à Armanskij et lui répondit d'une voix sans-appel;_

_-Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est exactement produit avec Strömblad, mais chose est sure… Il était allé trop loin! Dit-elle avant de se diriger d'un pas ferme vers la porte close et en touchant la poignée du bout des doigts, elle eut un flash;_

_Le visage d'une jeune femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts._

_-Lisbeth…? L'appela son patron._

_La jeune femme sortie de sa léthargie et se tourna vers l'homme._

_-Hum? Dit-elle imperturbable._

_-Je…_

_-Faites comme si rien ne s'était produit et tout ira pour le mieux. Dit-elle avant de franchir la porte._

_Quand le son du cliquetis de la serrure se fit entendre, Salander se décontracta. Elle regarda pour voir qu'elle n'était pas épiée et s'adossa au mur. Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine, mais ce fut tout ce qui transparu. Soudainement, son portable vibra dans la poche de son jean taille-basse lacéré à cinq reprises sur l'avant. Elle attrapa l'appareil et regarda le numéro s'afficher sur l'écran tactile; Palmer._

_Elle soupira et lu le petit message; Qu'est-ce que c'était? Il faut parler!_

_Voyant ça, Lisbeth éteignit le téléphone et le rangea dans sa poche._

_Elle décida de quitter le boulot et de se rendre au café en bas de la rue._

_Cette après-midi-là, la jeune femme commença à faire des recherches sur la femme qu'elle avait vue dans ce flash._

_C'était en fouillant dans les registres d'un certain ministère portant le nom de Ministère de la magie qu'elle avait trouvé des archives assez surprenantes. La femme qu'elle avait vue était une dénommé Lily Evans, décédée en Angleterre, il y avait plus de dix ans. En parcourant les archives, elle découvrit que la dame était une sorcière._

_-Une sorcière? Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même._

_Durant tout cet après-midi-là, Lisbeth avait fouiné dans les registres, les documents confidentiels et article parlant de cette dame. Mais quelque chose la tenaillait. Il lui manquait une partie de la vie de la femme. Pendant près d'un an, elle… c'était comme si elle s'était évaporée. Elle avait pris une année sabbatique et hop… plus rien! Elle avait retirée plus de 25 milles dollars et n'avait plus donné signe de vie jusqu'à son retour à son poste à l'institut de médecine Ste-Mangouste, un an plus tard. Puis l'année de son retour, elle accoucha de son premier enfant; Harry Potter, avec James Potter son mari qu'elle avait rencontré à Poudlard. Quelques temps après, elle fut assassinée par un cruel mage noir; le dit Seigneur des ténèbres._

_Mais bon, en fouillant encore plus, Lisbeth trouva un document très troublant. Il venait d'une maison d'adoption à Stockholm. Cette femme avait eu une fille! Et ce qui perturba encore plus Salander, ce fut que la date concordait avec celle de son propre anniversaire._

_Mais ce qui la bouleversa au point de lui faire verser une larme fut de voir par qui le nourrisson fut pris en charge; Agneta Salander et Alexander Zalachenko._

_Fin du Flash-Back._

* * *

**Et bien... qu'en dites-vous?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Re-Bonjour à vous!**

** Je vous présente mon troisième chapitre de ce charmant et mystérieux crossover; Qui es-tu, vraiment?.**

**Je voulais tout d'abbord dire un énorme merci à ma correctrice Riingo_chu et une énorme merci aux deux auteurs Steg Larson et JK Rowling. **

_**Pour ce qui est de ma fiction, j'avais oublié de spécifier des éléments! **_

_**1èrement; Rogue n'est pas mort durant la Grande Bataille!**_

_**2èment: Dumbledore lui est mort!**_

_**3èment; Dans les livres Millénium, Lisbeth est plus agé mais dans ma fiction elle a l'âge de tous (17-18 ans).**_

_**Pour ce qui est du reste à vous de le découvrir...**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_**Hum… Où vais-je t'envoyer?**_

-Harry Potter!? L'appela plus fort la brunette aux yeux chocolat.

C'est à ce moment que le brun détourna le regard et regarda ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Ça va? Demanda Ron avec inquiétude.

Harry jeta un second regard en direction de la jeune femme qui s'était stoppée devant la calèche vide.

-Hey! Le rappela Ron.

-Hum, désolé. Fit Harry en reportant son attention, ou du moins un minimum d'attention, au rouquin.

-C'était quoi ça? On n'aurait dit… Je ne sais pas quoi! Il y avait vraiment de quoi avoir les jetons! On aurait dit que vous étiez connectés toi et elle!

-Ça Ron, c'est parce qu'Harry connecte avec toute les personnes étranges… Rigola Hermione.

Harry n'écoutait déjà plus la conversation et commençait à se diriger vers la dernière calèche devant laquelle la fille au look gotique faisait face.

-Bonsoir… Annonça Harry en arrivant près d'elle.

Lisbeth tourna la tête et fixa le garçon à la cicatrice.

Extérieurement ça allait, elle restait impassible. Mais intérieurement c'était un tout autre chalenge. Elle avait face à elle… son… demi-frère.

Elle inclina la tête en signe de salutation.

-Tu montes?

Elle haussa les sourcils et le toisa avec incompréhension.

-Excuse-moi? Comment veux-tu que ce carrosse avance?

Harry pouffa de rire à la question de la jeune femme. Bizarrement, il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par elle. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais… il l'a trouvait… attrayante, excitante.

-Comment t'appelles-tu? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Lisbeth Salander. Dit-elle sans osciller.

Soudainement, le reste du trio arriva et le petit couple se mit à détailler la jeune femme.

-Alors qu'avons-nous là… Vous êtres sûrement le petit couple de l'heure, tout nouveau tout beau… Amorça Lisbeth avec une pointe d'arrogance et de dédain.

-Et tu es? Demanda Hermione un sourcil en l'air.

Lisbeth regarda la jeune femme avec défi et lui répondit sur le même ton;

-En quoi ça te regarde… Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton nom.

-Pas étonnant qu'elle se tienne déjà avec Malefoy! Répliqua Ronald Weasley hargneusement.

-Oh! Tu parles du bourgeois snob, non, non! Celui-là, il est allé voir ailleurs.

-Tu es d'où? Demanda Harry sortant de nulle part.

Lisbeth fit volteface et répondit;

-D'ailleurs.

-Je crois qu'on va devoir s'en contenter! Ricana Hermione encore vexée par la réplique cinglante de tout à l'heure.

-Au moins, t'as de la jugeote! Répliqua Salander.

-Je crois qu'on devrait monter, si on ne veut pas être en retard. Proposa Harry.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Harry grimpa dans la carriole et le reste de la troupe suivit.

Arrivés au château, tous se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

-Tu vas devoir aller rejoindre les premières années pour que le Choixpeau t'attribue à une maison. Lui dit Hermione sur un ton à demi soulagé (de se débarrasser d'elle).

Lisbeth ne dit rien et alla rejoindre l'attroupement de petits morveux qui affichaient tous des moues terrifiées. Elle de son côté se foutait pas mal d'appartenir à une maison ou à une autre. Bien sûr, elle avait fait quelques recherches sur le sujet de Poudlard et d'après elle, Serpentard ou Serdaigle lui conviendrait à merveille. Les Poufsouffles étaient bien trop niais et sans importance tandis que les Gryffondors, eux, étaient des bien trop intérieurs, ils possédaient tous des qualités nobles et blablabla. Mais bon, elle ne se voyait pas jouer les gentilles, surtout.

Quand la dame aux cheveux grisonnants la nomma, Lisbeth fut fusillée du regard par toute l'assemblée écolière. Mais le regard qui la toisait le plus fut celui d'un étrange homme aux yeux plus noir que l'encre, au visage émacié, au teint cireux et aux cheveux noirs collés de chaque côté du visage qui avait eu le don de capter son attention.

Lisbeth détourna vivement le regard de cet étrange personnage et le porta sur la dame aux lunettes et à la robe verte qui l'observait avec curiosité et sévérité.

De son éternelle démarche assurée, la jeune femme se fraya un chemin à travers la bande de jeunes sorciers et grimpa sur l'estrade où se trouvait la dame, un chapeau sal et rapiécé en main et un petit banc. Derrière, se trouvait le personnel enseignant dont l'homme aux cheveux noirs faisait parti. Salander prit place sur le petit tabouret de bois puis quand elle fut assise, la dame à la robe verte émeraude déposa le vieux chapeau répugnant sur sa tête.

-Oh… mais voilà qui est très… très intéressant! Hum… Où vais-je t'envoyer? Tu es très forte… Tu es très intelligente, maligne… Oh… Effectivement, tu conviens à deux maisons. Hum…

Lisbeth soupira, exaspéré de se faire ainsi décrire par un stupide chapeau parlant.

-Hum… Arrogante avec ça! Siffla le chapeau magique d'une voix râpeuse.

-Bon, ça va, hein! Tu vas me la donner, cette maison, espèce d'objet parlant! Cracha-t-elle.

-Hum… Serpentard!

À ce nom, la dame retira le chapeau de la tête de Lisbeth et celle-ci se leva du petit tabouret en bois. Regardant devant elle, elle vit quelques applaudissements de la part de la dernière table qu'elle déduit donc être sa maison… Elle retraversa donc la marée de bambins et se dirigea vers la table en question. Sur son passage, elle s'accapara le regard curieux de plusieurs et quand elle croisa celui d'un certain blond, elle eut un sourire en coin.

Quand Drago vit cette « chose », s'approcher de sa propre table, il ne put retenir un air dédaigneux et hautin. Il la regarda avancer vers eux et quand celle-ci se posta devant lui et sa bande, il ne retint aucunement un petit reniflement écœuré.

-Non, mais c'est quoi ça? Demanda Pansy Parkinson en détaillant Lisbeth.

Lisbeth ne releva pas l'insulte et prit place aux côtés d'un beau noir aux yeux noisette du nom de Blaise et d'un jeune homme assez costaud et plutôt moche qui n'était autre que Gregory Goyle.

-Joli le piercing, t'en a à d'autres endroits? Demanda Blaise avec un petit clin d'œil.

Sur ce, Lisbeth releva les yeux et jeta un regard froid au Serpentard qui venait de s'adresser à elle.

-Non, mais je suis sûre que t'en as déjà imaginé à certains endroits, je me trompe? T'aurais aimé aller vérifier par toi-même? Dit-elle sans osciller.

Blaise pouffa de rire et porta à nouveau son regard sur elle et lui dit;

-Peut-être… Un jour, face de clown!

À cette réplique, toute la tablée pouffa de rire et la jeune femme resta de marbre.

Soudainement, tout le monde se tut et fixa le visage de Blaise qui était maintenant le seul à rire à gorge déployé. Effectivement, quand le jeune homme s'aperçut que seule sa voix résonnait, il se tourna vers un Drago qui essayait de décumuler un fou rire.

-Blaise…? Couina Pansy dans un hoquet de stupeur.

Inquiet de la réaction de ses amis, il toucha son visage, mais tout avait l'air normal, c'est quand il s'empara d'une cuillère à soupe et qu'il fixa son reflet qu'il eut tout une surprise.

-Merde, mais c'est quoi ça? S'exclama Blaise.

Ce ne fut pas long pour que la petite bande se tourne vers la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs corbeau.

* * *

**Alors? Qu'en dite vous!? Une reviews? **


End file.
